Sekilas
by Pelampiasan Ane
Summary: Ia rentangkan tangannya dan berputar – putar di bawah tetesan air hujan. Ia yang tadi merasa kesal dengan turunnya hujan di hari ini, sekarang berbalik dan bersyukur karena Tuhan menyirami wilayah tersebut dan mempertemukan dirinya dengan pemuda berambut hitam tadi. Fic SasuNaru untuk SasuNaru Lovers. Dirgahayu Indonesia. Happy 70.


.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **  
**Naruto©Mashashi Kisimoto

 **Sekilas** _ **  
**_©Ane

 _ **Summary**_ **  
**Ia rentangkan tangannya dan berputar – putar di bawah tetesan air hujan. Ia yang tadi merasa kesal dengan turunnya hujan di hari ini, sekarang berbalik dan bersyukur karena Tuhan menyirami wilayah tersebut dan mempertemukan dirinya dengan pemuda berambut hitam tadi.

 _ **Pairing**_  
SasuNaru. _Always!_ Banzai!

 _ **Genre  
**_ _Romance / Fluffy_

 _ **Rating  
**_ _Teenager_

 _ **Warning  
**_ _Typo's!_ _ **  
**_ _Alternative Universe. Drabble.  
School. Slash. Shounen – ai. Dan hal absurd lainnya._

 _ **Status  
**_ _Oneshoot!_

 _ **Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.  
Happy reading for everyone!**_

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kiba untuk belajar bersama saat hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Ia yang masih harus melewati empat gang lagi untuk sampai di rumah teman pecinta anjingnya tersebut. Menghindari basah akibat tetesan hujan, Naruto memilih berteduh di salah satu rumah yang memiliki atap lumayan luas untuk ia gunakan sebagai peneduh.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berteduh, nampaknya hujan tak akan berhenti turun. Ia di landa kegalauan kini, antara pulang dengan basah kuyup. Atau perge kerumah Kiba dan meminjam baju pemuda tersebut karena ia pasti basah kuyup juga. Sayang ia yang hanya anak kelas tujuh masih tak diperbolehkan memili ponsel, sehingga tak bisa meminta bala bantuan.

Sibuk berdebat dengan logikanya dalam memilih jawaban terbaik, iseng ia ulurkan tangannya dan menampung air hujan dengan tangan kanannya. Beberapa tetes air terciprat di wajahnya dan ia hanya tersenyum geli. Tepat saat ia sedang iseng – isenngnya bermain air sendirian, dari arah barat setelah persimpangan, muncul seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam sedikit panjang serta berkulit seputih kala Naruto tengah pucat, tengah menghampirinya. Atau mungkin, tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Sama – sama berteduh dan mencari perlindungan dari serbuan air hujan yan turun beramai – ramai.

"Hujan sialan." Umpat pemuda tersebut.

Ditempanya Naruto hanya mampu memandang takjub dengan mata berbinar kala pemuda dengan seragam anak SMA tersebut menyisir rambut kebelakang demi menghilangkan air yang menyelinap diantara surai ravennya. Dari lokasi sekolah yang tertulis di lengan kanan atas pemuda tersebut, Naruto ketahui jika dia berasal dari SMA Konoha. Belum sempat menilik nama dari tulisan di dada kanan seragam tersebut, pemuda tersebut keburu melepaskan seragam tersebut.

"Tolong pegang." Titah pemuda tersebut.

Naruto tak menolak ketika di sodorkan seragam sekolah berwarna putih yang telah basah kuyup tersebut.

"Ini juga."

Naruto kembali menerima kaos dalam pemuda dihadapannya. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda tersebut, pipi Naruto langsung bersemu merah, mendapati tubuh tanpa atasan tersebut terpampang apik di depannya. Tubuh dengan otot perut dan otot lengan yang pas dalam bentuknya dimasa pertumbuhan tersebut. Nilai lebih dengan mengalirnya tetesan – tetesan air hujan yang menempel di tubuh tersebut. Naruto menelan ludah. Tapi hanya lima detik ia bisa menikmati pemandangan tersebut. Karena setelahnya pemuda itu menutupinya dengan jaket kaos tanpa topi yang diambilnya dari dalam tas.

"Kau tak keberatan jika aku melepaskan celanaku?" Tanya sosok tersebut. Naruto menggeleng, kini ia takin wajahnya seperti tomat – tomat yang dimasak ibunya tadi pagi. "Baguslah. Aku lepas sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, ketar ketir jika di dalam celana seragam tersebut hanya ada **celana segitiga** yang mungkin akan membuat Naruto pinsang jika ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang menonjol milik pemuda di depannya. Tapi sayang, pemuda itu mengenkan boxser.

Naruto menghela napas. Kecewa.

Sasuke kembali meminta Naruto memegangi baju basahnya. Bahkan bocah berumur tiga belas tahun tersebut harus mengapit buku tugas dan buku cetaknya diselangkangnya gara – gara titipan sang raven. Sementara si raven kini mulai mengenakan celana denim gelap sebatas lutut. Menukar sepatu sport miliknya dan menggantikannya dengan sandal santai berbahan semi plastic dan semi kain yang juga bernuansa denim.

"Sangkyu." Ucapnya dan langsung menyambar titipannya di bocah yang hanya sebatas dadanya tersebut. Kemudian pemuda tersebut memasukan pakaian basahnya serta sepatu miliknya ke dalam tas setelah membungkusnya terlebih dahulu dengan plastic besar berwarna hitam.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya pemuda tersebut setelah selesai dengan urusannya.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Merasa bodoh dengan ketotolannya, ia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya."Kerumah Kiba. Kau tau Kiba? Tidak! Tentu saja! Aku mau kerumah temanku untuk belajar bersama." Jawab Naruto belopotan karena gugup.

"Haha. Kau lucu." Sasuke tertawa hingga bahunya bergetar. Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Namamu?" Pemuda tersebut kembali menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto dengan tegas.

Tepat setelah Naruto menjawab, sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Sepetinya kenalan pemuda di hadapan Naruto. Terbukti dengan Sasuke yang mulai menjinjing tas penuh baju basah miliknya yang semulai ia letakan di bawah dekat kaki mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto. Belajar yang rajin ya!" Ucapnya dengan usapan pelan di pucuk kepala Naruto. Setelahnya, pemuda tersebut berjalan dan memasuki mobil sedan yang tengah parkir sementara tersebut. Menyapa sebentar seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang duduk di belakang setir, pemuda berambut raven tersebut menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Bye. Bye." Ucapnya. Kemudian menutip pintu. Dan setelahnya mobil tersebut melaju meningalkan dirinya seorang diri.

Naruto meraba pucuk kepalanya. Mencoba merasakan sisa – sisa kehangatan yang tadi di salurkan oleh tangan besar pemuda berambut raven itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto berlari kedepan menerpa hujan. Ia rentangkan tangannya dan berputar – putar di bawah tetesan air hujan. Ia yang tadi merasa kesal dengan turunnya hujan di hari ini, sekarang berbalik dan bersyukur karena Tuhan menyirami wilayah tersebut dan mempertemukan dirinya dengan pemuda berambut hitam tadi.

"Ibu! Ayah! Kak Kyu! Aku jatuh cintaa." Teriaknya dengan suara nyaring. Mengabaikan kemungkinan adanya orang yang bisa saja mendengar. Persetan. Yang penting ia bahagia. "Aku jatuh cinta kepada dirinya. Sungguh – sungguh cinta oh apa adanya. Tak pernah kuragu, namun tetap selalu menunggu, sungguh, aku, jatuh cinta kepadanya." Bahkan Naruto menyanyikan sebaris lirik dari Negara tetangga; Indonesia.

"Ya Tuhan. Buku ku!" Naruto kembali berteriak. "HUWAAAA! Aku lupa menanyakan namanyaaaaaa!" Kini Naruto berteriak dengan suara yang melengking.

* * *

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

 **Finish. Hatam. The End.**

.

P—e—l—a—m—i—a—s—a—n_A—n—e

.

* * *

Ide yang muncul tiba – tiba dengan _random inspiration_. Yang penting happy ending. Atau lebih tepatnya gantung. Yang penting bahagialah. Dedikasi untuk Hari Jadi Republik Indonesia. Selamat umur 70 Indonesia. Kau semakin tua saja. Haha.

Kenapa judulnya sekilas? Karena ide ceritanya muncul tiba - tiba kayak tayangan sekilas info. Jargon milik salah satu tayangan berita.


End file.
